Birthday Wishes
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Luke and Leia don't really want to celebrate their birthday, but their father has different plans. all he needs is Han. one-shot


**AN: Okay so I have twin sisters, and one of them remembered that it was the other's birthday, but forgot that it was their birthday. So I was thinking about that and this was born.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

 **Birthday Wishes**

Luke glanced at his calendar and moaned his birthday was coming up. Not that anybody knew that his Birthday was coming up, until recently they had been at war, and birthdays tended to be forgotten on the battlefront. Not that he celebrated it anyway. Growing up on his aunt and uncle's farm there hadn't been money for presents or a party. All he got was an extra cookie with lunch, until his fourteenth birthday.

Luke shuddered, that thought brought back bad memories. He stopped celebrating his birthday completely after that. Amy Felt, the prettiest girl in school, had found out that his birthday was coming up, and had invited him to a special lunch at the local cantina. However, Amy had gone for an evening stroll the night before. By first Sunrise search parties had been organized. Luke had been the one to find her; she had been killed by the sand people. He never celebrated his birthday again.

"Your Birthday's coming up, I see," a voice said from behind him. Luke whirled around, shocked, he hadn't heard anyone enter his room.

What he saw made him smile, his father's ghost stood in the middle of the room, a proud smile on his face, "Twenty-three, right?" he asked.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, that's right, not that I'm going to do anything for it."

"Why not, you haven't been able to celebrate it for the past four years due to the war, and this will be the first time you and Leia got to celebrate it together." Anakin pointed out.

Luke gave his father a confused look; then it dawned on him, "We're twins, so we share the same birthday."

Anakin smiled at his son; "So you should talk to Leia and make plans, throw a big party, I'll be there, you can count on that, someone has got to make sure that Han acts like a perfect gentleman with your sister. He better buy her an engagement ring.

"Father, are you sure you didn't freeze Han in carbonite just to get him away from Leia?" Luke asked with a smirk, he could see his father doing that.

"I didn't know Leia was my daughter back then." Anakin retorted.

Luke grinned a big childlike grin, "But if you had known, would you have?"

Anakin shook his head, his son was persistent, just like his mother, "Yes, but I would have regretted it later." Anakin perked up and asked, "So about that party?"

"I don't celebrate my birthday; I'll probably just get Leia a gift. Probably a new blaster, that's a safe gift for her. If she wants to celebrate her birthday, that's fine by me. I'll celebrate with her. But I do not celebrate my own."

"But I wanted birthday cake." Anakin whined.

Luke threw his pillow at his father; it went right through him, "Go bother Leia then. Talk to her about getting you birthday cake."

"Ok, I will, she'll agree with me," Anakin shouted before he disappeared.

Luke flopped down on his bed with a groan, just as there was a knock on the door, "Luke what's going on, I heard shouting." Han called through the door.

Luke moaned as he got up from his bed to open the door. He probably should tell Han that Leia's birthday was coming up; it wasn't like he would figure out that it was his birthday too. "Hi Han, nothing's up, Father just wants Leia to throw a big party for her birthday, its coming up you know."

"Really, when, I wonder why she hasn't mentioned it?"

"Next Friday."

"What are you planning to do?" Han asked, ready to offer his help if need be.

"Nothing much, I'm going to go buy her a blaster." Luke said.

Han nodded as he hurried off, if Luke wasn't planning a party, and he knew Leia was too busy to plan a party, he will have to plan a party himself. It would be a crime not to celebrate the twins' birthday. He wouldn't be surprised if their birthday became an intergalactic holiday

Leia moaned as she checked her calendar, five days 'til her birthday, not that she cared. Back when she was younger her parents would throw her a huge party, but she had made them cancel her sixteenth party, and she hadn't had one since. It was all the Empire's fault. Roy Canal, a rebellion spy, had been caught and executed on her birthday. Roy had been her best friend since they were both quite young, and his death had been hard.

"I should have known you were my daughter the first time we met. You look just like your mother."

Leia's eyes flashed, she refused to turn around, she knew who it was, and she was not going to acknowledge him. "Why don't you go talk to Luke, _Father,_ I have nothing to say to you."

Anakin sighed, someone had got his temper, "Can't a father come back as a ghost to wish his daughter a happy birthday."

Leia shuck in a large breath, trying to control her anger, _How dare he, after all he did to me, how dare he call me his daughter. He's mocking me; he knows what happened on my birthday when I was sixteen. He just wants to rub it in my face._

"I'm not quite sure what you're thinking about there. What happened on your Sixteenth birthday that I should know about?" Anakin asked, hoping that his daughter would open up to him, he felt horrible about what he done to her, but he didn't know what was bugging her and he couldn't apologize until he did.

"Roy Canals," Leia stated as regally as she could, trying to cover up the quiver in her voice when she said it.

Anakin suddenly understood, Darth Vader might not have cared who he had killed, but Anakin had, since passing on himself, he had made contact with everyone he was directly involved with their death, it was a long process that wasn't even halfway done yet. He had in fact met Roy just the other day. "The spy that was executed, was that on your birthday?"

"Yes."

Anakin nodded understandingly, "Were you two very close?"

"We were best friends."

Anakin wanted to cry right then and there, first he had taken her mother away from her the day she was born, but he had also taken away her best friend sixteen years later. "I know I've been saying this a lot, but I am truly sorry about that."

"What did you want anyway," Leia asked, finally turning to face her father.

"Fine, if you really want to know, I want you and Luke to have a great big birthday party, with lots of friends." Anakin stated, twiddling his thumbs.

"Why?"

"I'm hoping your brother might find someone special during it. All I want is for my children to be happy."

Leia rolled her eyes, how could Luke buy this nonsense. "How about I buy him something, I know where there's an antique bookstore, maybe they have something on Jedi." Not waiting for an answer, she walked out of the room.

With a sigh Anakin said, "But I wanted birthday cake," then he disappeared.

On their birthday both twins woke up to find a present in front of their doors. Leia opened hers to find a brand new blaster, while Luke found a book about famous Jedi Masters. There was also an invitation telling them to meet at the rec room at three o'clock.

So at three the two Skywalkers entered the rec room. It had been decorated and had a large cake on the table that said "Happy Birthday Leia and Luke!"

Leia turned to face her brother, "Honestly Luke, the new blaster was enough; I know how much that thing costs."

Luke shrugged, "That book you got me must have cost an arm and a leg; you didn't need to throw a party as well."

"I thought you threw the party." Leia frowned, if she didn't plan the party and Luke didn't plan the party, then who did?

Just then all of their rebel friends jumped out from their hiding places, "Surprise."

All around them their friends partied, as they sat and talked. "I didn't really want a birthday party. On our fourteenth birthday, the girl I liked was found dead, we were supposed to go on our first date together that night."

Leia sighed, "My best friend was executed on our sixteenth birthday. We had been friends forever and had been dating for the last little bit. We were starting to talk about marriage; he was going to ask my father for my hand at my birthday party. He never got the chance."

"So that's why Father wanted us to have a birthday party. He said he was hoping that Han would propose." Luke said.

"He told me that he wanted you to meet someone special." Leia countered, then thinking for a second realized what their father had done, "I never thought our father was the romantic type."

"Well, I did secretly got married because I wasn't supposed to." The twins turned around to grin at their father.

"Father what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Getting cake." Anakin stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"You're a ghost Father, you don't eat cake." Leia pointed out.

"I know, I got you presents, they're hidden under the table."

"How can you give us presents?" Leia asked.

"I showed Han where to find them and had him put them under the table."

The twins looked at each other, what could their dead father had instructed their friend into buying. Well there was only one way to find out. They dived under the table, trying to see who could get there first.

They both gasped as they opened the boxes, the first thing they found was a holo of their parents.

"I thought you guys might want a picture of your mother and I." Anakin said, appearing next to them.

Luke nodded, as he pulled out what looked like an ancient scroll. "What's this?"

"That's my copy of the Jedi code of conduct; I knew you were looking for one, though I do suggest you revise some of the rules."

Luke laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

Leia gasped as she pulled out an old, antique blaster.

"That was your mother's, used it during the Clone Wars."

"Wow, this is amazing, they don't even make this model anymore."

Luke pulled out the last couple of things from his box, a blue baby blanket and a stuffed Wookie. He glanced over to Leia who had pulled out a pink baby blanket and a rag doll.

"I know you're kind of old for them, I bought them when I found out that your mother was expecting you two. When I found out she had died, I assumed you were died also. I locked these up in a chest in my apartment since. Maybe you can give them to your kids or something."

"Thanks Dad," Leia shouted, trying to wrap her arms around her father, only to stumble through him, and landing on top of Luke, who couldn't pass up the chance to tickle her.

Leia squealed loudly, which brought a crowd of their friends over to see what was going on. Han lifted the tablecloth up, "What's going on down there?"

"Nothing, it's a Skywalker tradition to open your presents under the table." The twins answered in unison. Their friends started to laugh as the twins turned to look over their shoulder.

"Wait what?" the twins shouted as if confused at what they said. Unknown to the other guest at the party, Anakin had joined in at the perfectly timed lie.

Han laughed, he knew what the twins had been doing under the table, but he couldn't wait to remind them next year that they need to open their presents under the table.


End file.
